The 12 Future Diary Holders
|image = |kanji = |romaji = |volume = |chapter = 2 |episodes = |arc = |release date = |prev = Chapter 1 |next = Chapter 3}} The 12 Future Diary Holders is chapter 2 of the Future Diary manga. Plot The Story begins at Yukiteru's residence, where Yuno has sent 40 texts to him. He wonders why an honor student like her texts him despite him never giving her his address. He then receives a text from Deus X Machina who invites him for a party to give them a briefing of the survival game. Yukiteru is taken to the venue in an elephant led by Murmur who talks about how he and Yuno are a perfect match. He is then made to stand on a podium where he sees the 12 diary owners. He is complemented for killing the third, and notices Yuno. Deus welcomes Yukiteru, "the first" who is the first winner and says they were discussing him. Deus starts the briefing where he explains that these diaries were formerly ordinary diaries, but now provide entries up to 90 days in the future. The Tenth asks about the diary rewriting itself. He explains this through the example of a person falling, and if the person avoids falling, he can overwrite the future of him falling and lead a normal life. The Sixth asks why they have been asked to kill when they can't even see each other's faces. Deus explains that the diary owners need to gather information from their diary to track down another diary owner. Yukiteru asks why the diary rewrote itself without him doing anything. He then explains the dead end prophecy, about how when a certain diary owner is about to get killed, a declaration of death called the dead end appears in that person's diary. He then says that he was supposed to be killed by the 3rd and it's a miracle he managed to turn things around. Then Deus says that the winner of the survival game shall ascend his throne and become God. When all the owners leave, they warn Yukiteru to watch out for them except the fourth who says he will protect him, and Yuno, who makes no comment. The next day at school, Yukiteru doesn't know what to do with his diary, and can't approach Yuno because she's his stalker. Nonetheless, he approaches Yuno who says they'll talk later because she has to go to P.E class. Then, a lady with purple hair dressed in a gothic Lolita costume asks Yukiteru where the teacher's room is. She asks him about HiYama Takao, and on discovering his identity, Yukiteru finds out that a dead end flag has been set saying that he will die by a bomb set up by her. She then introduces herself as the "9th", Uryuu Minene. Then, the bomb explodes and a Fire takes place. But Yuno reassures Yukiteru everything will be alright and she will kill her. Yuno also says that she will do anything for Yukiteru. Yukiteru decides to team up with Yuno, saying it's "necessary". They then Share a kiss. Meanwhile, Deus says a miracle is going to happen. Category:Chapters